1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly to a mobile terminal that is capable of performing various operations using an extended side display area and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals. Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
A user interface environment for allowing users to easily and conveniently search for or select functions is also provided. In addition, as the mobile terminals are regarded as personal belongings for expressing individualities of users, mobile terminals having various designs are produced, such as a double-sided liquid crystal display (LCD), a front touch screen, and a flexible display.
However, the user interface space is limited, such as a display, since it is necessary to consider mobility or portability of the mobile terminals. Thus, the user interface is often cumbersome and difficult to user making it inconvenient for the user.